Brave and Exciting New People
by EmmyBee
Summary: . I blame the Titanic movie, but ever since I started feeling attraction to people I had fantasies of people brave and exciting new people on vacations and that we would magically connect and fall in love, Jack and Rose style.
1. Chapter 1

An: I Do not in any way own South of Nowhere or any characters. Just wanted to say hello, this is my first fanfic to write in years, recently I've been feeling really blocked on my personal writing so decided to take up writing fanfics again for some fun. Hope you guys like it, thanks =].

Prologue

(Spencer's POV)

I watched trees fly past me with each passing second as my dad drove us, my family, down the long stretch of no-signal highway. Crammed into the backseat of a SUV with my brother whose fast asleep and his plentiful amounts of pillows and food items I sit with my face pressed deep against the window feeling the coolness of the glass surge throughout my body. The Carlin bunch are on our annual ski-trip for the Christmas holidays, two weeks of mountain air, no-signal, and me not being able to breath, merry Christmas kids!

Honestly, I'm not trying to be a spoil sport, being with my family is awesome, 90% of the time, I am a normal teenager who has to loathe their family just a little bit. Ski trips and me just don't get along honestly, I'm horrible at skiing, and do not even get me started on snowboarding, it always ends up snowing, a lot, which makes me miserable because I hate being cold, which also leads me to not being able to breathe because of sinuses. I try really hard to be a good sport over it, but up in the mountains just is not the place for me.

So, with three hours left out of nine hour journey, I play out awkward romances that could possible happen up in the mountains. I blame the Titanic movie, but ever since I started feeling attraction to people I had fantasies of people brave and exciting new people on vacations and that we would magically connect and fall in love, Jack and Rose style. But, so far in my eighteen years of living this has not happened.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Thank you so much for the reviews and following, and all those people who are just dropping by to read, sorry if I'm slow to update I'm preparing to graduate within the next couple of days so my life is kind of hectic right now. But here is the update and ya I don't own anything so bye bye.

Day 1

For the next twelve days I will be laid out on the couch in the middle of the family cabin watching reruns of 90's television while eating graham crackers, this to me is the perfect vacation. But, I know this will not do because not even five minutes after arriving to cabin. Whispering Creek on the Brown Bear lodging road, my dad was ready to go up to the nearest grocery store to stock up on food, as if McDonalds could not suffice for one night.

So back into the car we go, eyes heavy with sleep and feet dragging along the icy concrete, I sit next to Glen, who is now fully awake and on girl patrol, like me Glen always looks forward to the possibility of meeting a stranger, but I think that's just all guys. Secretly though as Glen presses his face against the window while gapping at random women I take quick glances with him, I don't have the heart, well the guts, to tell my family that I'm gay so I live the life of a lonely single high school student for the most part, with the occasional hook ups from girls at indie shows, which lasted almost as long as the show would last. Though I plan on telling my family either when a promising relationship happens, or once I graduate and I am away from them at college so if anything messy happens I'm far from it.

" Okay, so we are going to hit the slopes not tomorrow but the next day," my dad informs us from the front.

"How many days are we actually skiing?" there is a tint of groaning in my voice as I end the question.

My mom looks at her self in the review mirror she looks irritated by my questions, "Spence we are here for pretty much two weeks," Her jaw clenches up a bit, " We will be skiing quite a bit, honestly I do not see why you are so against skiing we come every year, you'd think by now you would love it."

I just nod, when it comes to arguments I just deflect them by not continuing.

We stop at a red light and Glen takes the opportunity to lean forward and point out a group of girls sitting on a bench with shopping bags crowding all around them, two of the girls looks around my age, then the other one is more than likely their mother because she is about three times my age. The two teen age girls look exhausted and annoyed where as the mother looks pleased with herself and flips through her phone, overall they look like normal tourist, except one of the two girls was spread out so nonchalantly over the bench with bags knocked over her feet, where as her counter part holds bags that are spilling out from her arms. And before we drive off from the light I see that the girl who is so nonchalant is utterly beautiful, deep red curls splash out from a lazy pony tail whiles she wears a simple pull over hoody, and ripped up jeans, I wish we were shopping next to the them just so I could stare at her more.

My eyes close briefly and I try to picture a conversation I could have with this girl, I would probably say something awkward and nerdy like, " So…you go skiing often?"

Then she'd reply back with something obvious like," I don't ski…" or, " I live here."

Better that I sit in the car and pick out the type of cereal that I will be eating for the next two weeks than talking to extremely beautiful and intimidating girls.


End file.
